Mrs Mom
by IWriteSinsNoTragedies
Summary: To Darwin, Nicole was his mother. She may not have always shown her love and devotion, but regardless of what she said or did, he still loved her.


_You don't belong, you're just a thing- just a pet. Who could ever love someone like you? You're not her son!_

The words reverberated in Darwin's mind as he peered around the corner, observing his mother as she did the laundry- his adopted mother; the woman who had not given birth to him, but instead took him in. He had been just a pet, not a family member, not until the day he was able to grow legs. Now, he was living a whole other life; he went to school, he ate normal food, he had friends, he had a family. He had the perfect life.

Well...not quite. There was still one person who he felt didn't share the same devotion as he did; Nicole, the mother of the three Watterson children. He had always felt different, like he never truly fit in, and she only justified this fact. Nicole loved all of her children unconditionally, but to Darwin it seemed that he was treated differently. Her attitude towards him seemed more hostile; whenever she looked at him her kind eyes would hollow. Whenever he and Gumball got into trouble, Gumball would always get an affectionate pardon, while he got a look of disdain and sheer disappointment. Maybe that's why he slept in a fishbowl instead of a bed, he said he didn't mind, but that was besides the point. Nicole hadn't offered to give him one, she just left him with it.

Some days he felt she loathed him, however he still loved her, he always would. She took him in and provided a roof over his head, three meals a day, and a place to sleep at night. To him she would always be his mother, so why was he thinking about this?. After all of this time he wanted to settle his self doubt. He just wanted to know the truth, even if it was cold, blunt, and unfeeling.

With a sigh he quietly walked into the room and stood in the doorway, wearily watching the blue feline as she hummed a happy tune while folding what looked to be his father's shirt.

 _Okay, just ask her. Here it goes_

He looked down at his feet and rubbed his arm with his opposite fin. "Mrs. Mom?"

Nicole's ears twitched, her singing ending at the distinct sound of the child's voice. She turned around, still holding an article of clothing in her paws.

"Yes, Darwin?"

He slowly lifted his head, his eyes meeting her's, as hollow as always. He opened his mouth and tried to speak, but no words came out. A lump formed in his throat instead, barricading the flow of words. He quickly closed his mouth, Nicole raised an expectant eyebrow. He had to talk to her, he had to say what he needed to say. He bravely swallowed it back and cautiously approached her, his legs trembling with each step.

"I've been thinking," he began.

"About what?" she asked as she continued folding the pile of clothes and placing them in the basket beside her. She looked back at him "have you and Gumball done something?" she asked sternly.

Darwin shook his head. Her frown was replaced with a smile, exposing her sharp canines. "Well good, we don't want another mishap; like what happened with the Robinsons."

Darwin remained silent, he switched his gaze back to his feet adorned in his lime green sneakers. "Do you think I'm your son?" he asked suddenly.

Nicole abandoned the basket and blinked. Darwin held his breath, waiting for what she would say. He clenched his eyes shut, feeling her stare burn through him. It felt like an hour, but it was only a couple seconds before her soft voice broke the tense silence.

"What kind of question is that? Of course you're my son"

That wasn't the answer he wanted. "Do YOU think I'm your son?" he repeated, curtly emphasizing the 'you'. He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes, his eyebrows furrowing.

Nicole set the basket at her feet. "Darwin" she began, a paw on her hip "what's this about?"

Darwin sunk his teeth them into his lip, attempting to control his rage. How could she not know? Why was she being so oblivious? Was she doing it on purpose? Was she trying to upset him?. All of his inner feelings and thoughts built up and suddenly bubbled to the surface.

"You know what it's about. How come you treat Gumball and Anais like gods, and me like dirt?!" he screamed, jabbing an accusing fin her direction. Nicole looked taken aback by the statement, Darwin wasn't finished "I see the way you look at me, like you wish I would just disappear. And the way you talk to me with such disdain and bitterness". He wanted to stop, but the words wouldn't stop spilling from his mouth. He paused and inhaled a deep breath of air, his chest heaving.

"I'm no different than them, all I want is someone to love me, Mr. Dad does, why don't you?. Why don't you love me?!" He demanded, tears falling freely down his chubby cheeks. Nicole stepped towards him, he recoiled and rubbed his eyes with a sniffle.

"Darwin, I do love you" she countered. "Why would you ever think otherwise?"

He dropped his fins back to his sides and coiled them around his body. "Because you don't show it" he spoke in a voice no louder than a whisper. "You've never hugged me, not once."

"That's not true, I have plenty of times"

"Name one" he retorted, coldly.

Nicole focused her attention on the ceiling, her eyebrows knitting together, leaving a noticeable bulge in the middle. She filed through each memory she shared with the young fish. To her shock and surprise there weren't many, most of her fond memories were shared with either Gumball or Anais. Those she did have with Darwin, they weren't as affectionate; in none had they hugged or showed any affection.

She gasped and looked back at him, Darwin's eyes leered back at her with a burning glare, although underneath the anger she saw nothing but anguish in them. Nicole's ears wilted. "Darwin, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how little time I've spent with you."

"Forget about it"

He forced the door open with his palms and marched out, leaving her alone in lamentation, her head lowered in shame and regret. She slowly slid her back down the front of the washer and folded her knees into her chest. With a teary sigh she rested her head on top of her knees, her mind wandering back to Darwin; never had she seen him so furious. She rarely saw him at all, he was right; she barely noticed him, let alone bonded with him. What kind of mother did that make her?.

Nicole lifted her head feeling the dampness on her cheeks, she wiped her face in her arm and sniffled. How could she have let this happen? It was because of her that Darwin felt insecure. Every child should know that they are loved, they shouldn't need the reassurance.

This was all her doing, she should have been kinder to him when they adopted him, when they found out he was much more than just a pet.

* * *

 _December 25th, 2005_

 _"Okay, Gumball. There's one left" Nicole smiled as she held the camera out, watching the little kitten from the small screen as he rummaged through the sea of torn wrapping paper._

 _Gumball looked up at her, his bright eyes shining with excitement "where is it, Mommy?" He turned his head left and right, searching for his gift. She chuckled and pointed the camera at Richard as he entered the living room, one arm was hidden behind his back. The pink rabbit grinned and used his free hand to wave at the camera._

 _"Hi, Nikki"_

 _"Show him what you have" she instructed._

 _Gumball switched his gaze from the camera to his father, his eyes wide in anticipation._

 _Richard slowly removed his arm and held it out, Gumball gasped and squealed in delight. In his hand he held a plastic bag, inside a tiny goldfish bobbed up and down on the still water. It opened its eyes, and he could have sworn he seen it smile. His grin widened and he threw his tiny arms around Richard's large waist._

 _"Thank you, Daddy. I love it!"_

 _"What are you going to name him, Gummypuss?" Nicole asked, trying to stifle a giggle. The lens zoomed in on him, he stared at the little fish and back at the camera with a proud smile._

 _"Darwin"_

 _The days flew by like the lush leaves on the trees of Elmore. Little Gumball was getting bigger and wiser with each passing day. Unfortunately, the little kitten was an outcast; he didn't have many friends. He had tried to make them like his parents encouraged, albeit he was too shy and insecure. While the other children roamed the streets and played in the park he preferred to stay at home with Darwin._

 _There was something about the goldfish that enabled him to open up and trust it. Whenever he couldn't talk to his parents or the therapists he would talk to Darwin. The fish understood him, it listened, it became his best friend. Sadly, this only furthered his reclusiveness; when the other children heard he hung out with a pet goldfish no one wanted to play with him._

 _Nicole worried about her son. All of his time spent with his pet wasn't healthy, he needed to find a real friend._

 _"But Darwin is my friend," Gumball argued._

 _"Honey, he's a pet. He can't talk to you, he can't even play with you. You need to find real friends, there's plenty of nice children out there. Why don't you go out and see if you can find one?" she suggested with a hopeful smile._

 _"No, I love Darwin!" he screamed with a firm shake of his head, he ran upstairs to his room before Nicole could mouth another word. The door slammed shut and she sighed, Gumball was beginning to get too attached to his pet, she feared what would happen the day it passed. With no other choice she and Richard decided to take him back to his therapist in hopes she could break the over obsessive bond. However, Gumball continued to spend time away from everyone but Darwin._

 _Finally, Nicole had enough, she was determined to dispose of the pest. Richard waved it off as nothing, but she knew otherwise. She had to do what was right for her son, even if it meant hurting him. That night she decided she would sneak into his room while he slept and flush the goldfish._

 _But fate had other plans._

 _As his mother was contemplating her plan Gumball sat on his bed upstairs, his head hung low as his thumbs engaged in a silent war with one another. He looked up at the little fish swimming in loops inside the fishbowl on his nightstand, so carefree, nothing holding it down. He dropped down onto the floor and peered up at it, resting his hands on the ledge. Darwin stopped swimming and stared back at him, Gumball sighed and dipped his finger into the the water. He wiggled it back and forth, watching the small ripples it made, keeping the other propped up against his head._

 _"Mommy says I need to make real friends" he said sadly. "But, you're my friend" he chirped with a smile._

 _Darwin blinked._

 _Gumball sighed again, his smile fading. "I wish you could talk, then we could do all kinds of cool things together." He withdrew his hand and climbed back onto the bed, pulling the soft blankets to his shoulders. Gumball gazed at the white ceiling of his bedroom, and closed his eyes, ready for sleep._

 _"What do you want to talk about?" a voice asked._

 _The little feline's eyes snapped open, he threw his blankets back and looked around the room in alarm. "W-who's there" he quivered, pulling the blanket Nicole gave him tight. His large eyes darted around the dimly lit room in fear._

 _"It's okay, Gumball. It's only me"_

 _"H-how do you know my name?" he whimpered, digging his claws into the soft, white fabric as his pupils shrank._

 _"It's me, Darwin"_

 _Gumball's eyes widened. He turned in the direction of the fishbowl and his mouth dropped open. "Y-you can t-talk!?" he exclaimed, incredulously._

 _Darwin nodded, flapping his little fins joyfully. "Yeah, I guess I can" he beamed._

 _"This is great, you can talk, you can be my real friend. You don't have to go away!" Gumball babbled in jubilation. "I have to show Mommy and Daddy."_

 _"Are you sure that's a good idea?" questioned Darwin. "They might not be as understanding as you."_

 _"But, they need to know that you can talk" Gumball said with a frown. "They'll take you away if you don't."_

 _Darwin stared down at the multi coloured rocks at the bottom of his bowl "okay" he spoke. Gumball would have noticed the hesitance in his tone if he wasn't so elated. He grabbed the fishbowl with his small hands and flounced downstairs where Nicole was busy, bustling about in the kitchen. She redirected her attention from the simmering pot on the stove and grabbed a glass of water to soothe her parched throat._

 _Gumball silently wandered inside. She peered over the glass, noticing him standing wordlessly by the table._

 _"Gummypuss, I thought you were gone to bed. What are you still doing up?" Her gaze fell on Darwin and she mentally cursed to herself, he was still with him. She pasted a phoney smile on her face and squeezed the glass; a shower of cracks began to break through as her grip tightened._

 _Gumball switched his gaze to Darwin, he looked back up at him and nodded. The little fish took a deep breath and opened his mouth._

 _"Hi, Mrs. Watterson"_

 _Her grip loosened "who said that?"_

 _Gumball timidly lifted the bowl for her to see. Darwin gave a small wave with a shy smile. Nicole blinked and chuckled nervously, she waved her hand dismissively._

 _"That did not happen"_

 _Gumball lowered the bowl with a smile. "No, it's true Mommy. Darwin can speak"_

 _"Hi," Darwin waved again._

 _Nicole's eyes widened to the size of saucers, the glass fell from her grasp and shattered across the floor. She let out a terrified scream and grabbed Gumball's wrist. Careful not to make him step on the glass shards she yanked him behind her. Darwin climbed out of the fishbowl and wobbled towards them._

 _"Wait, let me explain"_

 _Gumball peered around her leg, his face lifted in astonishment "you have legs?!"_

 _"It has legs?!" Nicole shrieked. She backed away and groped for the knife she left on the counter. She felt its sharp blade and held it out in front of them, breathing quick, frantic breathes._

 _"Stay back, you freak of nature!" she warned, her arm shaking as her voice trembled._

 _Darwin gasped and dove back into the bowl. "Mom, what are you doing?!" Gumball hollered "he's my friend!"_

 _At that moment Richard walked into the room "hey, what's with all the ruckus?". He looked to a hysterical Nicole and furious Gumball to little Darwin, who was cowering and trembling in his bowl._

 _"Oh, hey Darwin," he greeted with a nonchalant wave._

 _"Richard, get away from that thing!" Nicole hissed._

 _"It's not a thing, he's my friend!" Gumball defended, arms folded._

 _"I didn't mean to frighten you" Darwin whimpered as he hid his pudgy face in his tiny fins._

 _Richard blankly stared at him for approximately six seconds, Darwin gradually lowered his fins and returned the look. A smile lit up his chubby face "cool, he talks. Nicole, we can't get rid of him now."_

 _Gumball's face fell at his words. He looked up at Nicole, his lower lip stuck out with a quiver "you were going to get rid of him?"_

 _Nicole stared back into his large eyes, glimmering with salty tears and lowered the knife. She opened her mouth and tried to think of a way to explain the situation to him, without hurting his feelings. "I-it wasn't healthy for you to spend so much time with a fish" she tried to explain. "I thought by getting rid of Darwin you would be able to meet some real friends". She sighed and released her hold on his arm "I guess I was wrong."_

 _Gumball scampered back to Darwin and scooped the tremulous goldfish into his arms, stroking his head calmly. Richard approached Nicole and put his arms around her, she fell into his shoulder with a shaky breath. He rubbed her back tenderly, while speaking soft reassuring words in her ear._

 _The family fell into an unwavering silence, the only sound to be heard was Nicole's breathing slowing. After what seemed a long, tense spell Gumball spoke up "can we keep him?"_

 _Nicole pulled away from Richard, she looked into Gumball's wide and pleading eyes. She gnawed on her lip, she wanted her son to be happy, but she also wanted him to be more social. Conflicted she turned back to her husband, who simply nodded in approval. She looked up at the ceiling with a sigh._

 _"Alright, he can stay"_

 _Gumball jumped up and hugged her legs tight "thank you, Mommy. You're the best!" he cheered._

 _From that moment Darwin was no longer known as the family pet, but Gumball's friend. Richard adored the little fish and how he managed to turn Gumball's life around. Since he had Darwin he was much happier, he no longer needed a therapist, he hung out with and befriended other children, and he certainly made life for the Watterson family more interesting._

 _Nicole on the other hand, was still skeptical. She was grateful that Darwin brought Gumball out of his shell. However, she just couldn't bring herself to accept the former pet as apart of her family. Besides, another member meant one more mouth for her to feed. They already had enough financial problems; considering Richard had spent their money on a star, doubled with the numerous operations Gumball underwent to cure his disfigured head as a baby. She didn't need this._

 _While Richard and the children would horse around she would shake her head with a disdained glare in her eye. To her he was the pet whom grew legs and wanted to be treated as one of them, nothing more. So, when Richard brought up the idea of adoption, she was quick to decline._

 _"Richard, I am not adopting a fish!" she seethed._

 _"Oh come on, Nicole. You love children" he replied._

 _"That is not a child, it's a pet for crying out loud!"_

 _Richard folded his large arms over his chest. "Well, he wants to be more than that, and I say we give it to him"._

 _Nicole slammed her fist on the countertop, the silverware jumped with an audible clang. "This is insane, you never should have given him that fish. I wanted a nice scarf, something that he would actually benefit from!" she bellowed, her voice rising with each word she spoke._

 _"If it weren't for Darwin, Gumball would still be cooped up in his room" Richard countered, his voice rising to match her's. "Now sign the papers!" he ordered, thrusting the book of papers in her face. Nicole snatched them in one hand and tightened her grip on the papers until her fist blanched a lighter blue. A low growl rumbled in her throat as her eyes narrowed and flashed a dangerous red._

 _"For Gumball" he finished softly._

 _The mention of her son was all it took to deflate her rage. Nicole's face softened, she opened her fist and straightened out the now crinkled pages. She quietly scanned them over, her ears dropping. With an exasperated sigh she reached for a pen and scrawled down her signature._

 _"So, now that I'm a Watterson, where do I sleep?" Darwin wondered as Nicole silently walked him to Gumball's bedroom. She turned the knob and thrust the door open with her foot._

 _"Where you've always slept," she bluntly pointed out the fishbowl._

 _He followed her finger, his face fell upon seeing the small bowl- which would surely get cramped as he got older. "Oh," he put on a smile "okay," he climbed into the fishbowl, and waved to her as she walked out of the door._

 _"Goodnight, Mrs. Mom"_

 _She looked back over her shoulder at the little goldfish, her bright, kind eyes hollow. "It's Nicole" she said flatly before closing the door behind her, leaving him in the dark shadows of the lonely bedroom._

 _Darwin snuggled into the fake rocks and closed his eyes, welcoming sweet slumber. He had almost drifted off when he heard voices from downstairs. He shrugged and decided to ignore it, it wasn't like he hadn't heard others talking before. The voices increased until they were practically screaming down his ears. He opened his eyes and sat up, immediately recognizing whom they belonged to._

 _Richard and Nicole._

 _He glimpsed at the bed beside him, barren and empty, Gumball was currently having a sleepover at his new friend Penny's house, whom was new to Elmore after her family had recently moved. He really wished he were here with him, he had never heard his adopted parents fight before; he hoped it wasn't too serious. He closed his eyes, and tried to drown it out by conjuring up memories of his past life; before he became a Watterson. They provided temporary relief and comfort, a serene moment with his parents abruptly ended with a loud crash._

 _Darwin jumped, his eyes snapping open. He slipped out of the fishbowl and hurried downstairs, his mind in a tizzy. The closer he got the louder the voices were, he quietly padded into the living room. The voices were lingering from the kitchen, he cautiously inched closer and peered around the corner. Nicole stood by a broken table propped against the wall, fuming, Richard was a few feet from her attempting to calm her down._

 _"I will not calm down!" he heard her shout. "I can't believe you made me bring that thing into our family!"_

 _"He's not a thing" Richard defended crossly. "He's our son, whether you like it or not"_

 _"THAT FISH IS NOT MY SON!" she roared, the walls shook with the vibrations of her voice. Darwin fell to the floor and braced himself for the earthquake, he could hear her deep breathes as she panted. Tears burned in his eyes, but not from his stinging knees. Is that all he was?; a thing that grew legs, not a person. It hurt to be called such a thing, tears rolled down his oily skin, but he didn't dare wipe them away; things didn't deserve to cry. He picked himself up and ran out of the door._

 _The slamming of the door caught the feuding parents attention. Nicole wandered out into the living room, leaving Richard to clean up the mess. She opened the door and looked around, sobbing met her ears. She looked down, Darwin sat on the stone step weeping into his fins. Immediately her heart went out to the young boy._

 _"Darwin, what's wrong?"_

 _He continued to weep, ignoring her presence. She lowered herself down and sat beside him, staring out into the night. There wasn't a peep from any of the residents of Elmore; no cars driving down the road, no people out walking, no dogs barking, all was quiet. She glanced back at the orange fish, he continued to cry with the occasional hiccup shaking his body._

 _"I heard what you said," he spoke, not daring to face her._

 _Nicole frowned. "You did?" she asked._

 _He nodded. "That I'm just a thing, and not your son? Yeah"_

 _She stared down at the step beneath her feet. "Darwin, I'm sorry. I know I haven't been handling this whole adoption thing well."_

 _The little fish was silent for a long time, she didn't think he would say anything. "Why do you hate me?" he asked quietly._

 _Her ears wilted at the accusation. "I don't hate you," she replied._

 _"It sure seems like it," he said with a sniffle._

 _Nicole sighed and looked up at him, his red and swollen eyes met her's. The sheer heartache and pain that shone through made her want to cry. "I was just afraid," she admitted._

 _"Afraid of what?"_

 _"That you would take Gumball from me...he's my only son," she answered truthfully. "I guess I didn't like all of the attention he gave you, instead of me". She sighed again and lowered her head, "I'm sorry I've been a bad mother."_

 _"I guess it's okay," he replied halfheartedly "I get it"_

 _She looked up at him. "You do?."_

 _Darwin nodded "you feel threatened. Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore" he stood up and dragged his feet down the steps._

 _"Where are you going?" she asked in alarm._

 _"Away" he answered, his face somber. "You won't have to worry about me ever again, Nicole."_

 _Nicole found her footing with the help of the rail and stood up. "Darwin, don't go" she pleaded desperately. Her eyes filled with tears as his orange shape moved further away. "I'll be a better mother, you can't leave!" she screeched._

 _Darwin turned around, a small spark of hope ignited in her chest. "Tell Gumball I enjoyed our time together" he spoke solemnly before turning back to the street. Nicole's heart sank, the spark had burnt out._

 _"Where will you go? Where will you sleep?" she questioned, her voice becoming more hysterical as she descended each step._

 _"Why should you care?" he said flatly, his eyebrows furrowing._

 _"I was wrong, please come back" she called out into the growing darkness._

 _"Darwin!"_

 _He shook his head and continued his slow strides away from the house, fighting back the tears threatening to fall._

 _"Goodbye, Mrs. Mom- I mean, Nicole"_

 _Nicole stood on the last step, her heart shattered and impaled with a stake implanted by the boy. Bitter tears cascaded down her cheeks and through her sky blue fur. She wanted to run after him, but her feet remained glued to the step, refusing to move._

 _She fell to the ground and dropped her head into her hands. Her soul crushing wails filled the dank air and were carried with the wind. Nicole bawled and cried until till she felt she would throw up, until her throat was dry and sore. Even then, silent tears plopped onto the ground. The dirt and gravel stained her white jeans, as did her tears. Her knees stung, but she ignored it, she deserved it for driving a plucky young child out onto the cold streets._

 _With one last hiccup she lifted her head and dried her tears, removing vast amounts of her eyeliner. She blinked the remaining tears out of her vision and looked out on the road; no one was there, he was gone, Darwin was gone. Sorrow crashed over her, darkening her soul, the tears came again; ones she thought she didn't have left._

 _Darwin walked down the street, Nicole's pained cries in the distance lingering behind him. He forced himself forward._

 _"Don't turn around, Darwin"_

 _The phrase was familiar, the same his mother spoke to him when the wretched cat attacked. He closed his eyes, feeling a lone tear slip down his cheek. He angrily brushed it away and reopened them._

 _"She doesn't want you," he reassured himself. The cries grew more anguished and pitiful._

 _"She doesn't want you" he repeated, his voice wavering. His eyes rolled back in the direction he walked. He stared at the house in the distance, hesitant. If he went back would things be different? Would Nicole keep her word? Did he want to leave her and his new family?- the only one he had left. He had grown to love the Wattersons; Richard, and his daffiness, Gumball with his childlike innocence, he treated him like he truly was his brother. He even loved Nicole, even if she never showed a shred of kindness, he still loved her. They were his family, and he was leaving them, he couldn't do it. Slumping forward with a defeated sigh he sprinted back towards the home._

 _Nicole's ear twitched, footsteps pounded on the pavement, approaching her. She wiped her face in her sweater and lifted her head. Darwin ran towards her at full speed. Her ears perked up._

 _"Darwin?" she rasped._

 _The little fish propelled himself into her arms. He pressed his face into her chest and cried, his tears soaking the soft, pink fabric. Nicole wrapped her arms around him, feeling fresh tears of her own roll down her cheeks._

 _"I'm sorry, Mrs. Mom" he sobbed._

 _"I'm sorry too," she wept. She tightened her grip around his small frame and pulled him closer, keeping a hand pressed against the back of his head._

 _"You'll always be my son," Nicole sniffled. "Blood related or not"_

 _"And you'll always be my Mom" he returned tearily._

 _From the window Richard pulled back the curtains, expecting to inspect the full moon for its cheese content, instead he found his wife and adopted son hugging in front of the porch steps. He smiled at the touching scene, he knew in his heart that Nicole would learn to accept Darwin. It had just taken almost losing him to realize that._

* * *

Nicole lifted her head and blinked. She had hugged Darwin, she had shown him affection- it just hadn't been in awhile. That didn't make her a bad mother, did it? She sighed, of course it did. Darwin was family, and she made him feel like he didn't belong. She had to make things right. She slowly stood up, wiping away the last of her tears that hadn't dried to her cheeks and left the room.

Nicole had a pretty good feeling where the fish went, she padded out into the living room and opened the door. Surely enough Darwin was sitting on the step, like he had all of those years ago. Nicole sat beside him and rested her paws on her knees, she stared down at her hands before looking at him.

"Darwin, honey. Do you remember what I said to you when you joined this family?"

He turned his head away from her. "You said I was a thing, not a person, and that I didn't belong". His anger melted into melancholy, he chocked on a sob as the tears came again "and that I may have legs, but that doesn't make me your son". He closed his eyes, a tear fell down his wet cheek.

Nicole tilted his head towards her and caressed his face with her hand, brushing away the tear with her thumb. "That's not what I meant. I'm sorry that I upset you. I love you as much as I love Gumball, and Anais. You're my son."

Darwin pushed her hand away. "No, I'm not. I'm just a thing that grew legs," he recited bitterly.

Her ears drooped "that's not true, Darwin. You're so much more than that. Don't ever think of yourself that way". She gently placed her hand on his fin, he looked up into her eyes, once hollow now they twinkled with unconditional love and admiration.

"I know I haven't been a good mother...I guess Granny JoJo was right about that" Nicole admitted scornfully. She cracked a small smile "don't tell her I said that."

Darwin laughed slightly. "I won't"

She pulled him into a hug and rubbed the back of his head tenderly. "I'm sorry you haven't gotten many of these. It's just you're not as sensitive as Gumball, and Anais is the only girl out of you three. I thought you didn't need me."

"Of course I do," his muffled voice replied "you're my mother"

Nicole smiled back at him "and you're my son. I promise things will be different, Darwin. You'll get all of the love you need," she kissed his head "I promise."

"I love you, Mrs. Mom"

She pulled back in hesitance, and stared down at the goldfish snuggling into her. A smile spread across her face, and she hugged him back just as warmly.

"I love you too, Son."


End file.
